I'm Not Lydia
by LyllithWho
Summary: Story explains itself. Lydia dies and leaves a note for her duaghter, and when Barbra Deetz reads the note, she meets her mother's secret best friend...Just read it. Rated for lang and adult crap in later chaps! heh heh
1. A Note

**I do not own Beetlejuice; the rights belong to the marvelous TIM BURTON! I love you, TIM!!!!!**

I wasn't good with losing people. Never was, never will be. Even when my pet goldfish died in the fourth grade…I cried for a week. And last year, in the tenth grade, when my cat ran away; Mom said she's get me a new cat, but I didn't want one. No one could replace Aneleh! **(Ana-LAY) **But now that I think about it, I'd love to have a cat. Or to have a friend…

"—So that is why, even though we will miss her dearly, we must be grateful for the years we had with Lydia. She will forever live in the hearts of her friends, her family, and all whom she met in her life. We pray that she is at peace now, and can finally rest her colorful soul." The preacher bowed his head as the black coffin was lowered into the ground.

I stood alone, in front of everyone, and watched it go down.

"Does anyone wish to say something?" The preacher asked, looking up at the crowd.

"Lydia was my best friend," Someone in the cloud of darkly dressed people said, sniffing. I didn't care who it was, "One of the best things about her was the stories she told. She was one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, and I will miss her." The woman let out a sob, "Rest in peace, Lydia."

More people said a few things, and then the preacher turned to me, "Barbra?" He asked, walking up to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Would you like to say anything?"

I stared at nothing as the dirt was thrown in over the coffin, "See you in the Neitherworld, mum." I whispered, closing my eyes and seeing her face.

I didn't even talk during the rest of the service. People hugged me, people kissed me, and then I was home. Just like that…it was over. Not even bothering to change out of my black dress and veil, I sat down on my bed, and stared at my hands.

"Mum," I said out loud, knowing she couldn't hear me. "Why did you leave?" Choking on a few tears, I shook my head, "You said you w-wouldn't. You said you'd keep me safe. You promised me forever…" I slipped off of my bed and onto the floor, curling up into a ball.

_I raised my head at the sound of the teacher calling my name, "Yeah?"_

"_They need you down in the office; they said to take your things." Mr. Burton said, looking at me through his glasses._

"_Okay," I muttered as I left the classroom and walked down the stairs and into the office._

"_Miss Deetz," The office lady said to me, trying to smile. "Please come here."_

_I followed her into the vice principal's office, and sat down in the chair she pulled out for me. It was just me, the nurse, the vice principal, and the office lady. What an exciting crowd…_

"_Barbra," Mrs. Cleo began, her face growing red, "I'm so sorry, but we have terrible news._

"_What is it?" I asked the vice principal, leaning forward._

"_We just received a call from the hospital. It's your mother, she's in critical condition." The grey haired woman shook her head, "I'm so sorry."_

"_What do you mean, 'critical condition?' What the hell happened?" I stood up, tears falling down my face._

"_Miss Deetz—" But I was already out of the office, out of the school, and on my bike, heading for the local hospital. _

"_No, no, no, no, no," I muttered as I pedaled faster, leaving the damned school behind._

_Not caring, I jumped off of my bike when I arrived at the tall building. Running into the hospital, I shouted at the lady behind the desk._

"_MynameisBarbraDeetzwherethefuckismymom?"_

"_Barbra," A nurse came out from a door to my left, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Please come into my office, we need to speak with you."_

"_The hell you need to speak with me!" I screamed, shaking her off, what happened to my mom?" I could barely see her through my tears._

"_I'm so sorry, but your mother died earlier. She was hit by a truck, I'm so sorry." And then I was on my knees, shaking with sobs that broke from my numb chest. _

"_No," I spat through my sobs. "She's going to be fine! They said that she—she was in critical condition! They said she was—"_

"_I'm sorry, miss Deetz, but your mother received many injuries to her head and chest. Her heart was bruised and—"_

"_Why are you telling me this?!" I shouted, trying to stand up, "Why did no one call me when it happened?"_

"Why weren't you at work, mum?" I said to no one, pulling myself out from the flashback. I couldn't stand it…

"_So Barbra," Mom said, pulling me down on the couch next to her. "I have a gift for you," She chuckled and pulled out a little black box from her pocket._

"_Mum, you didn't have to! And my birthday's not for, like, six months!" I laughed, taking the box from her anyways. "You could wait until my party…Lucky seventeen and all!"_

"_Yeah, but I really need you to have this; it'll give me some peace of mind." She shrugged, her black hair ruffling._

"_I can't open it," I grunted, trying to force the box open._

"_I know that, silly! You'll need the key," I looked over at her to see her wide grin._

"_When and where do I get the key?" I asked, shaking the box, trying t hear what was inside._

"Mum, you never told me I would get it through your Will." I coughed, shaking my head. I did have the key, the preacher gave it to me at during the service. It was in my pocket…

I sat up, my cheeks hot and wet, and pulled out the tiny curved key. Reached up, I grabbed the small black box that sat on my bedside table. I did what I had been waiting for for the past two years…

I stuck the key in the damned whole and…

With I tiny 'pop' noise, the box opened, revealing a small note written on a green sheet of paper.

"What the—" I looked down at the small words…

_Barbra,_

_I hope you never have to use this. Now that I am gone, I need you to live on. I need you to LIVE. I need you to survive! If you stop being you, and if you…I don't know…just don't let me being gone stop you from living._

_But if you are truly now alone, and you are in need of help and love, please read the following out loud. P_

"_Though I know I should be wry, still I venture somewhere scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose; Beetlegeuse, Beetlegeuse, Beetlegeuse."_

_It's strange, but trust me; you're never alone._

_I love you more than anything, Barbra._

_Mummy._

"What the hell, mum. Beele-guys? Beetlejuice? Beetle—shit. Beetlejuice." I muttered, throwing the box across the room. "Do you honestly think I'm that alone?" I stood up and stomped my feet, screaming loudly.

After about two hours of pure sobs and shrieks, and picked the box back up and screamed out loud, "Though I know I should be wry, still I venture somewhere scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose; Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

**So, there you have it! **

**~Lyllith**


	2. An Insane Fantasy

**And here we go, chapter two! I still don't own BJ! But if I did, heh heh…**

I always thought I understood Mum pretty well. Me and mum were like best friends…inseparable. We spent all day together, since I was home schooled, and she was my only friend. We told each other everything! I told her about my embarrassing obsessions with the _Jonas Brothers_ and she told me about her wacky imagination. She also told me how her parents thought she was insane…

She told me stories.

She told me so many amazing stories. My favorite was always the one about her imaginary friend BJ. She told me about their crazy adventures and how she was convinced that one day they would get married and have two thousand kids…ha.

That's when I asked her how she got me.

"_Well, me and BJ went too far one night," Mum chuckled, placing her arm around my shoulders and hugging me._

"_Mom, I'm serious." I giggled, leaning my head on her shoulder, "A girl wonders about where she came from and I highly doubt you and your imaginary friend had that kind of fun." I pushed her lightly, laughing._

"_Barbra," She began, squeezing my shoulders before sighing. "Did I ever tell you about where you got your name?"_

Yes, she had told me how I had gotten my name; another imaginary friend. She said that I was named after Barbra Maitland, her first imaginary friend. Barbra was married to a man named Adam. Mom said that if it weren't for Barbra Maitland, she wouldn't have lived through her teen years. Mum said that she was on the verge of suicide, and that this Barbra person helped her out.

Mum was crazy, mum was erratic, mum was mine.

We were exactly alight, mum and I were. I looked just like the pictures of her she used to show me. Except I had bright orange hair, like grandma's, but with a golden undertone, and my eyes were even darker than mum's. But, because I always wanted to be just like mum, I dyed the under layer of my long hair black. Mum did it for me, she said it would be fun to mess with some hair dye. Mum cut her hair one day, while she was sort of hung-over, and ended up with very strange, very random hair. We used to joke that she'd cut my hair—which was down to my butt—off so she could have a wig.

I thought I knew her, I thought she told me everything.

But she never told me that if I read out some freaking poem I'd be thrown around like a ragdoll until I landed on some dungeon floor.

It was kinda creepy…

Of course I was screaming! When I finally landed on the floor, I was on my back staring up and a very high, very dark ceiling. Bats flew around above me, and they downed out my screams. Eventually I ran out of breath, and I sat up, staring blankly around me. I brought me hand up to touch my forehead, hoping to realize I was having one hell of a dream. Maybe I was having trauma from what happened…

Nope.

I was somehow, magically in this medieval torture chamber, with bats screaming above me. I tried to stand up, but I tripped over my own dress. Falling flat on my face, I let out another shrike as I came face to face with a giant spider.

"Shh, shh, shh!" The spider shushed me…holy crap… "You'll wake the whole house!"

"Ehmmbeshagalahimdawhat?!" I said, shaking my head rapidly as I jumped back, landing on my elbows.

The spider jumped up onto my chest, smiling, "My goodness, Lydia, you haven't aged a day! Wait—honey, are you dead?" The spider patted my forehead gently, "Oh, I knew that would happen! I'm so sorry, but you'll see! Death isn't that bad—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I mouthed, my fission turning fuzzy.

"Lydia, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself," The spider shook her head. "Do you even remember me? Good heavens, how did you die? And shouldn't your hair be black? When did you dye it? Why did you dye it? It was so lovely—"

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled smacking the spider off of me, I stood up and tried to run, but I bumped into something—someone.

"My, my! Mizz Lydia, you izz back!" I looked up at the French man, and then screamed again.

It was a fucking _skeleton! _

"Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Is what came out of my mouth.

"Oh, shush Jacques! She's just died, don't scare her!" The spider jumped up and landed on my head, and swatted it away, screaming.

"Ginger, it looks like you iz scaring her enough!" The skeleton said, reaching for the spider. Her took her from my head and I dashed to the other side of the room, and tried to open a door.

I banged on it loudly, screaming something like, "SHITAAAAAAAAHHHHHHSHITAAAAAAHHHHHHHELP!"

The door opened, and I backed away, still screaming.

A big, harry monster thing appeared in the doorway, and smiled at me. "Well if it ain't Lydia! How—"

"I! AM! NOT! LYDIA!" I screamed, looking around. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" I was surrounded by the three creatures and their confused faces.

"Not Lydia? Why, dat cannot be! You looking just like 'er!" The skeleton said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, dearie, it's only your hair—"

"Shut up! SHUT. UP! Where the hell am I?" I shouted, my voice lowering slightly as I ran out of breath, pointing my fingers at them.

"What the fuck is up with all the yellin'?" I turned my head at the newest voice, and made eye contact with a rather strange person…um…creature…man?

His hair was blond-ish green, and it suck up in all directions. His eyes were wide as they stared into mine, but they were heavily lidded and shadowed, like he hadn't slept in years. The suit he was wearing was black and white striped, with a purple tie. His teeth were crooked and rotting, and his tongue was a blue-ish grey color; his jaw was opened in surprise.

"L-Lydia? Lyds, is that you?" He said, his eyebrows going way up.

Raising my head up high, and stepping out of the circle of creatures, and backed away from all of the, um, I just freaking backed away! "What the hell is going on?" I said quietly, my breathing getting heavy, "Who are you people?"

"Lyds, you don't remember me?" The man said, floating past the small crowd of monsters and up to me.

Yeah, you read that right; _floating. _

He landed in front of me, holding his hands out.

"I. Am. Not. Lyds. I. Am. Not. Lydia." I spat through my teeth, backing away from the man until my back hit the tall stone wall. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lyds—"

"I AM NOT LYDIA!" I screamed, smacking away his hand when he reached out to me.

"Okay, okay," He said, taking a step back. "Who are you then?" The man asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I would tell you!" I yelled, wishing I could sink into the wall behind me. "And I asked you first!"

"You got it, babes," The dead-looking man said. "I'm Beetlejuice, remember? Do you remember anything, Lyds?"

"For the last time, I am not—" And then it hit me.

_The dead-looking man…_

"_Lydia, honey, you haven't aged a day! Wait, are you dead? … Death isn't so bad!"_

"Dead." I whispered, looking into the man's eyes, "You're d-d-dead!" I raised my shaking hand and pointed at him, and then to the crowd behind him, "All of you. Your g-g-g-g-ghosts! Am, am, am I? Am I dead?" I breathed out the words, shaking me head.

"You may be, babes." Beetlejuice said—wait!?

"You're Beetlejuice?" I said, raising my voice slightly, "You're the name from the note!" I laughed out loud, questioning my sanity, "You're who Mum was talking about! HA! I am crazy; I died with mum! That's it! When I opened the damned box, I fainted and never woke up!" I fell to my knees, shaking with laughter and tears.

"Yeah, I'm Beetlejuice, babes." The man chuckled, getting down on one knee so he could see me better. "Who are you?"

I looked up at his frightening eyes, shaking my head, "I'm Barbra D-D-Deetz. I'm Lydia Deetz's daughter," I coughed out a laugh, smiling at the man in front of me. "Is that who you thought I was? Lydia Deetz? She's dead, yeah, she died a few weeks ago. Today was her funeral." I let my head fall again, feeling the tears as they fell off of my cheeks.

"Lydia iz dead?" The skeleton gasped, "Then why izn't she 'ere?"

"Maybe she had nothing left to do," The spider suggested.

"Lydia has a daughter?" Beetlejuice whispered, shaking his head. "How old are you?"

I looked up, barely able to see him, "Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday."

"Eighteen," He muttered, standing up. "How did you get here?" He held a hand out for me.

Not taking it, I stood up on my own, "Mum—Mom left me a note. I had some weird poem on it, with your name, and when I read it…"

"Is that all that it said?" He asked, turning around so that his back was to me.

"She said to read the poem if I was alone," I said, my voice raising. "But I read it out of curiosity, not because I'm alone!"

Beetlejuice sighed.

"Why was your name in the poem?" I asked him, walking towards him and standing in front of him, staring him down. (even though I was about a foot shorter) "How do you know my Mom?!"

"Lyds," He muttered, closing his eyes. "Lyds and I were best friends…But we said goodbye years ago. Eighteen to be exact," He opened them and looked at me.

"Beetlejuice," I said, pointing my finger at him. "How the hell do I get out of here?!"

"Say it two more times, babes." He smiled and shrugged, "My name, three times."

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!" I screamed, falling to my knees.

"I'll see you soon."

And then I was curled up in a ball on my bedroom floor, crying.

"I'm not alone, I don't need them." I said to no one, "I'm not alone, I'm not alone. I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy. I'm. Not. Alone."

Because I wasn't, no matter who much I wanted to be, no matter how much I wanted to be…I wanted to feel _something! _But I just didn't feel alone.

I just felt insane.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Word…**

**~Lyllith**


End file.
